Demon Queen
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: It's Kagome's first year of high school, her first year of normalcy. Or so she thinks. With her true destiny spread out before her join Kagome as she tries to figure out how to rule a Kingdom while keeping it off the warpath.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should update other stories before starting new ones, but I was captured by the anime.**

 **I don't own either anime.**

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome blinked once, twice, three times as she stared up at the bright blue sky when a stray thought crossed her mind, _'What the hell just happened?'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome Shibuya sighed in relief as the bell signaling the end of the day sounded.

She had been feeling on edge all day and after learning to trust her instincts in the feudal era she kept her guard up. She didn't know what was going to happen but she had a feeling that whatever it was, it would happen soon.

She gathered her things, placed them in her bag and walked out the door, heading to the nearest bathroom.

Finding an empty stall, Kagome locked the door, placed her bag on the hook, took off her school issued blazer and placed it in her bag, fished out a pair of black slacks and swapped her skirt for them and pulled out an old, worn out, baggy hoodie (It was still early spring and the air was a little on the cool side) that she stole from her brother and pulled it over her head.

When she was done, Kagome packed the skirt into her bag and walked out of the stall to stand in front of the mirror.

She smoothed out the hoodie and pulled a ball cap out of her bag and placed it on her head while stuffing her waist length black hair in it giving her the appearance of a very feminine boy. her black eyes scanned her reflection before she left the bathroom, heading to the entrance of the building.

Once there she opened her locker and sat down to switch out her white school shoes for her regular ones and then attached her metal, clip on, in line skates to the bottom of her shoes.

As she was making sure her skates were secure a pair of shoes appeared in front of her and she looked up to see Ayumi, the only friend she had left out of her group from middle school. She was also the only person outside of her family who knew about her adventures through time.

She gave her friend a bright smile, "Hey Ayumi."

Ayumi returned the smile though Kagome could see the worry in her eyes, "Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you were okay. You looked kind of tense today."

Kagome was quick to reassure her, "I'm fine. I've just got a feeling that something is going to happen today."

Ayumi frowned, "A feeling? You mean like the ones you used to get when you had those priestess powers?"

Kagome hummed in thought, "Sort of, but they gave me a feeling like static crawling over my skin; this one is different, it makes my heart beat faster like I'm anxious or something."

Ayumi placed a finger to her chin in thought, "You don't think it has anything to do with what Midoriko told you after you purified the jewel do you?"

Flashback

Kagome stood in the middle of a deep crater staring blankly at the glowing Shikon Jewel.

It had been a two minutes since Naraku's defeat.

Two minutes since they won the fight for the jewel.

Two minutes since Inuyasha died trying to protect Kikyo.

Two minutes since Kikyo died with him.

Though the loss of the half yokai and his lover weighed heavily on her heart, it didn't pain her as it once would have.

Kagome accepted the fact a short while ago that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, and the love she once felt for him had become sisterly affection; all she wanted was for the two of them to be happy.

And now nothing would be able to separate them again.

Around her lay Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala; all of them were unconscious.

Sesshomaru, her teacher stood a few feet behind her, flicking the blood and pieces of flesh off of his sword, the Bakusaiga before he turned to her, "Priestess, what will you do now that the jewel is complete?"

Her hand clenched tightly around the jewel in her hand as she heaved a tired sigh, "To be honest I'm not really sure. I can't make a wish on it because there is no such thing as a pure wish."

Sesshomaru hn'ed in agreement.

Suddenly the jewel's glow began to grow brighter until it was almost blinding, causing Kagome to shield her eyes with her free hand.

"You are correct Kagome."

The light began to fade away and Kagome was left staring wide-eyed at the faintly glowing incorporeal form of the ancient priestess Midoriko.

The ancient priestess smiled warmly at the young raven haired girl and shocked her further by bowing at the waist to her, "I thank you for all you have done and apologize for the burden I had placed upon you."

"Th-that's okay! Th-there's really no need for you bow!" She stuttered.

The ghostly priestess chuckled, her eyes trailed over to the stoic yokai lord as she quieted before her face turned solemn as her eyes once more came to rest on the raven haired girl before her, "There is something else that I must apologize for."

Kagome brows furrowed in puzzlement, "What for?"

"You were not supposed to have been born with the jewel in your body."

Kagome was stunned, her mind filling with questions, but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a startled, "EH?!"

The dead priestess nodded, "In fact none of what transpired fifty years ago thanks to Naraku's birth was supposed to happen. Onigumo was meant to die from his injuries, Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to find happiness together and after a certain amount of time in a priestess's care, the jewel was supposed to be completely purified and destroyed, releasing the souls trapped inside; however Onigumo's greedy and dark will clung to life and he continued to live thanks to Kikyo's care. He then began to lust after and desire her along with the jewel. Unfortunately for Onigumo, he was tricked by the yokai that were summoned by his dark desires and willingly allowed them to devour what was left of his body in return for a new one. After the yokai merged together to create a new body Naraku came into existence while Onigumo was locked away in darkness. You know the rest."

Something about the explanation seemed strange to Kagome, "You said I wasn't supposed to be born with the jewel, but I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. When the jewel was burned with her body it stayed with her soul and was reborn with me, wasn't it?"

Midoriko gave her a small smile, "Child, you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo. When the jewel passed from this world I kept my senses out for a pure and selfless soul that would never be corrupted by Magatsuhi's whispers and make a wish on the jewel for their own desires. And after five hundred years I found that soul… you. During that time Kikyo's soul clung to the jewel and lay dormant in your body. Its presence most likely influenced your facial features, causing your resemblance to Kikyo."

Kagome felt like her legs might give out from under her, but remembering the stoic yokai lord standing behind her she managed to keep standing, "You mean… after everything that's happened… I was never…"

"That's right. In fact, you were never even born with priestess powers; they were something I blessed you with to stop the demons that were within the jewel from lashing out at you and taking over your body. Why else do you think that you weren't affected by the Priestess Eater while Kikyo was?"

While Kagome was processing this information, Sesshomaru, who had been silent up until this point spoke, "You said, 'the demons that _were_ within the jewel'. Does this mean that they no longer reside within it?"

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of the dead priestess's lips, _'Trust the son of Toga Taisho to catch on to that detail.'_ "You would be correct. The enormous surge of energy Kagome released when she defeated Naraku pierced the depths of the jewel, completely eradicating the demons inside. Now the jewel is just a physical manifestation of my soul."

Her eyes drifted back to the girl before her, "And now, dear Kagome, your task in this era is finished."

Kagome's eyes teared up, "You mean… I have to leave?"

The look on the ancient priestess's face turned solemn, "I'm afraid so, your life is in the future where you were born. You cannot remain in the past. Besides, I have a feeling that you still have much awaiting you in the future."

An image of her family flashed through her mind as Kagome cleared the tears from her eyes, "You're right, I have to return to my family."

She glanced at her friends sadly, then turned to the stoic lord, "Sesshomaru, if it's not too much to ask, would you be willing to take Shippo in, I can't take him with me and he needs to be raised by someone who can teach him to control his powers."

The yokai lord's cold gaze melted slightly as he nodded and gently patted Kagome's head when she hugged him tightly.

' _I guess it's now or never.'_ with a deep sigh, Kagome let go of yokai who had taught her to fight and protect herself and turned to the ghostly Priestess who gave her a sad smile and held out her hand.

Kagome returned the smile and placed her hand in Midoriko's.

Slowly Midoriko began to glow, her light encompassing both herself and Kagome when the dark haired young woman looked back one last time at the yokai lord as a single tear fell from her eye, "Say goodbye to them for me."

Then both she and the ancient Priestess were gone, the birds songs were the only thing that could be heard in the clearing.

End of Flashback

" _Besides, I have a feeling that you still have much awaiting you in the future."_

Kagome sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that it'll probably happen soon and when it does I'll have my answer." with that the teenage ravenette stood and lightly pushed off, rolling through the building's entrance and out into the school yard, Ayumi trailing behind her.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

Kagome turned to the side in time to see something flying at her head.

With reflexes that were finely honed by the training she received from her yokai teacher her hand shot out and caught the incoming projectile.

Turning her hand around she looked at what she had caught, a baseball.

She looked up to see a boy from the baseball team waving at her so she drew her arm back and pitched the ball to him.

When the boy caught it he waved back to her, then ran back to the ball field.

"You know… even though you can't join the baseball team you could always play softball."

The ravenette turned to her friend with an arched brow, "Seriously? Nothing against the sport, but softball isn't exactly something that I can see myself doing Ayumi."

Ayumi hummed in thought, "I guess you're right. It's too bad that girls aren't allowed to join the baseball team, it is one of your favorite sports."

Kagome continued on to the school gates with a slight smirk, "Yeah, too bad that the people in charge are too sexist to let girls play, after all we are 'delicate'."

Ayumi started giggling, "The day that I consider you to be delicate will be the day that your big brother throws away his dating simulators."

Both girls burst out laughing at the thought of Shori throwing out his precious virtual girlfriends.

They calmed down and caught their breaths as they reached the gates, "Thanks Ayumi, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ayumi nodded with a bright smile, "Kay."

With that the two parted ways, going in opposite directions on their way home.

xxXxxXxxXxx

As Kagome was skating down the side walk she found that her thoughts kept drifting to the Feudal Era and she sighed, _'I shouldn't be thinking about that, the past is the past and that's where it'll stay.'_

"What do you mean ya can't play."

Kagome rolled to a stop at the entrance of a local park and looked over to see someone she recognized from middle school, _'That's Ken Murata. Those other guys look familiar to me too.'_

She listened as they continued to harass Murata for money when she sighed and removed her skates, and placed them in the pocket of her hoodie and called out, "Hey, shouldn't you guys be stealing candy from babies or something."

Murata blinked in surprise, recognizing the girl in guys clothing as the bullies turned to her, "Shibuya?"

"Well, well. It is you Shibuya." the blond haired leader said as he leered at her.

"What's the deal, are you two buds or something?" one of the lackeys asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, "Not really, but I'm not just gonna standby and watch as you shake someone weaker than you down for money."

"You showed up at the right time to donate money to, but if you don't have any I can think of something else you can do." he smirked as he looked her over from top to bottom; she may be completely covered, but he could remember what she looked like in her middle school uniform and that just had him leering at her even more.

The sound of scuffling feet had the bullies turn back to see Murata making a break for it and get away.

The bullies then turned back and began to walk towards her, "We lost our mark and it's all your fault Shibuya. You'll definitely be 'paying extra'."

As they closed in on her Kagome reacted in a way they weren't expecting.

She jumped, flipping backwards over the bars that stopped cars from driving into the park and took off down the street, _'Even though I can take them out it's still four against one in close proximity in an enclosed area, it would probably end badly for me if any of them got a lucky shot in.'_

Just as she had made it to the middle of a bridge over a waterway Kagome found herself yanked back by the hood of her jacket and slammed into the railing of the bridge by the blond bully.

Unfortunately the force of her momentum was too great and she found herself tipping over the railing and falling headfirst into the waterway below.

She braced herself as she hit the water, opening her eyes after the water had enveloped her to see what appeared to be some kind of black hole that was now sucking her in!

She tried to fight it and began to panic when she couldn't move her body as she was pulled closer and closer towards the swirling black vortex.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome's expression remained blank as she continued to stare up at the bright blue sky, _'That's right, I fell. It's strange though, when I went through the black hole the power coming from it felt like the bone eater's well. Not only that, but it was strong enough that I could feel it without my old priestess powers.'_

She then sat up and looked around to see open fields with flowers and trees dotting the landscape with a few old fashioned house scattered here and there.

"So that means that I'm either in another time, or another world altogether." she mumbled to herself.

A small breeze blew by causing her to shiver and remember her current soaked condition.

She then took her bag off her back and left it closed as she turned it upside-down causing all the water trapped inside to gush out as she sighed, "Good thing I forgot my books today, but that means the rest of my uniform is as soaked as I am."

Her attention was then caught by the sound of footsteps, so she looked over to see a blond haired young woman in a pink and blue dress with a white apron over it and a handkerchief tied on her head; all-in-all she looked like an ordinary village girl from Europe.

Without giving it another thought Kagome got up, put her bag back on and began to make her way towards the girl, "Excuse me!"

The girl turned towards her and dropped her basket of fruit, a look of fear on her face when she spoke in a strange language that Kagome had never heard before.

She held her hands up with her fingertips pointing towards the ground to try and show the girl that she meant her no harm but instead she turned and ran off crying out in terror.

Kagome sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

She then looked down at the girl's dropped basket and the peculiar purple apples that were scattered on the floor.

She stooped down and began to collect the apples and placed them back into the basket, _'I'm guessing that that hole must have brought me to a different world because I sure as hell have never heard of purple apples.'_

When she was done she looked up to see that the girl had come back with a group of villagers carrying farming equipment, and they didn't look friendly.

They suddenly began throwing rocks, forcing Kagome to dodge them so that she didn't get hit when a muscular blond man rode up on a horse and began to yell at the villagers in the same strange language the girl spoke in, causing the villagers to stop throwing their rocks.

Kagome watched cautiously as he maneuvered his horse in front of her, "Uh, thanks I think."

The man said something she couldn't understand as he dismounted and stood before her and reached his hands out to grasp her head.

Unsure of what to do, Kagome ducked down and leaped back away from the man, her eyes watching him carefully.

Her actions caused the man to frown until he turned to the villagers and spoke to them.

The ravenette watched as they cautiously moved to surround whispering amongst themselves; while she was distracted, the blond man grasped her head between his large hands.

Before she could move to get out of his grip, an unknown force invaded her mind that felt like hot pokers stabbing her brain almost causing her to cry out in pain.

When it was over the blond stranger released her head and Kagome stumbled forward with her head in her hands.

"That should do it." Kagome's head shot up and her eyes connected to the blond man's as he smirked, "You should be able to understand me now."

Before Kagome could demand answers out of him, she heard a voice call, "Kagome!

' _What now?'_ she turned to see three men on horseback charging towards them, the one in the middle kept calling out her name, but what really caught her attention was the flying skeleton with bat wings that was above the riders, _'It reminds me of those birds in the realm between life and death where Inuyasha's father's bones are, minus the feathers.'_

The villagers began to back off as the men approached creating an opening for Kagome to break through and reach the large tree that was off to the side of the road.

She ducked behind it and leaped, pulling herself up into the tree as the blonde man got back on his horse and unsheathed his sword from his scabbard and urged his horse forward to charge the middle rider.

"Adalbert Von Grantz, why do you approach the national border?"

The two then crossed swords in a stalemate as the other two riders chased off the gathered villagers.

Her attention was brought back to the now named Adalbert as he spoke, "So Lord Conrad Weller, does Mr. Brave still choose to hang around with cowards?"

Kagome watched their confrontation intently, _'They remind me of those classical European movies mama likes to watch, but this situation is too confusing. Who is this Conrad guy and how does he know my name?'_

A pair of hands caught her off guard as they grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her high into the air, "What the-" she looked up to see the skeleton holding onto her as it kept a firm grip on her, _'I forgot about this one.'_

She looked down to see the other two riders heading back towards them as Adalbert called out to her with a smirk on his face, "It won't be much longer now, be brave! I'll rescue you soon!" with that he rode off.

' _Somehow I really doubt that's his intention… but I'm completely lost as to what's going on.'_

She looked up at the skeleton as it clattered its teeth and began its descent.

xxXxxXxxXxx

She sat behind Conrad as he rode through the two lines of soldiers on either side of the gate that led to a large old fashioned cottage.

The man had promised answers when they were in a safe location and her instincts weren't screaming at her that he had ill intentions for her; besides something about him seemed familiar to her, she just didn't know what.

As they approached the cottage, the door opened and out stepped a tall man with silver hair almost as long as Inuyasha's, but not as thick, _'How is it that wherever I go there is at least one person with silver hair_?'

He quickly closed the distance as Conrad stopped the horse and stood before them, staring straight at Kagome with an expression of awe on his face, "Your Majesty."

' _Wait, what!?'_

"Your Majesty." her attention was brought back to Conrad as he spoke, "Please dismount slowly."

Kagome raised a brow at him and instead quickly and expertly slid off the horse surprising Conrad, "I'm not a first time rider."

And in fact she wasn't, though most of her riding experience came from Kilala, she had also ridden Ah-Un and a couple of horses in the Feudal Era.

"As expected of his Majesty." she turned to face the silver haired man as he dropped to one knee in a bow, "I am Gunter Von Christ and it's an honor to finally meet you. Words alone cannot express how much I have looked forward to this day."

' _He said "his majesty" so it looks like they have me confused with someone else, what a relief.'_ she laughed nervously as she raised her hands up in a placating manner, "I'm afraid there's been some kind of mistake-"

"Oh there's no mistake your Majesty, I knew it was you from the moment I saw your noble black hair and eyes."

"There's nothing special about my hair and eyes, they're actually pretty common back home. Besides I'm-"

"Oh my."

Kagome sighed, maybe was finally getting it.

"It just occurred to me, why are you speaking the language of our part of the world?"

Kagome nearly face faulted, a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head, _'Did he just ignore everything I said?'_ with a sigh she answered, "I'm not really sure myself, but it was probably because of that Adal-something or other, he grabbed my head, it started hurting and when he let go I could understand the language. But-"

Gunter turned to Conrad, "Adal? You don't mean Adalbert Von Grantz!?"

"Yes, he almost took him away before I found him."

Gunter turned back to Kagome, "How awful. He didn't do anything else to harm you did he your Majesty?"

"No, he didn't get a chance to."

"That's a relief." Gunter then blinked in surprise as her took notice of the small drops of water dripping off of her clothes, "Oh my, your Majesty you're soaked to the bone! We must get you inside and dry your clothes."

Kagome tried to protest as she was hurried inside the cottage with Conrad right behind her, where Gunter began to remove her clothes after the door was shut.

"Let go of me you pervert!" she screamed as she pushed him away.

"Pervert? Your Majesty I don't understand, I was only removing your clothing to dry it by the fire. There's nothing to be worried about, we are all men after all." the silver haired man explained.

Kagome's entire face was flushed scarlet as her hands were crossed over her chest, "I've been trying to tell you, I'm not a boy!"

Gunter had a stupefied look on his face while Conrad's eyes widened in shock, "You're not?"

Kagome lifted one of her hands to her head and yanked her hat off, allowing her long hair to cascade out and fall to her waist, "No, I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I have to say Uchiha Salad, that was the longest review I have ever gotten for one of my stories. And now I shall answer a couple of your queries. The main reason that she was dressed as a boy was because the people of the great demon kingdom were expecting a** _ **King**_ **, not a** _ **Queen**_ **. I included baseball because it becomes a popular sport for the demon tribe in the anime and it's something I'd like to keep; the sexism thing is involved because I felt that there should be more of a reason than what's in the anime. Hope you keep reading!**

 **I don't own either Anime.**

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome sat in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket while her clothes and bag were being dried by the fire.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she listened to Gunter's sputtered apologies, his face an even darker shade of red than hers had been, "It's okay Gunter, you didn't know, besides I shouldn't have screamed. I guess the stress and confusion of the day just got to me."

Gunter's eyes sparkled as he clasped his hands together, "Oh your Majesty, such grace. But we are the ones who should apologize; none of us took into account how disorienting all of this would be for you. We were also under the impression that you would be a boy."

The ravenette's smile widened, "It's okay, forgive and forget." her smile then turned into a frown, "But really, how are you so sure that I'm the one you're looking for."

Gunter stepped forward, "Please your Majesty, allow me to explain everything to you in chronological order."

Kagome nodded, "Sure."

The silver haired man knelt beside her as he spoke, "Eighteen years ago… your noble spirit was supposed to be born here in this country; however because there was a war going on and a plot was uncovered where a suspected assassin planned to take your life, the great one decided to send your spirit to a different world and so it was whisked away to the world called Earth. Two years later your body was created there and born to your parents and you grew up living a normal, human life. But now, without warning a situation came up which made it necessary to bring you back, even though the original plan was for you to remain safely hidden."

'" _normal, human life" looks like they have no idea about my time in the Feudal Era.'_ , "That still doesn't explain how you're so sure that I'm the one you were waiting for."

Gunter's face was suddenly inches from her own, his cheeks dusted pink, "There's no mistake your Majesty, I recognized you immediately by your splendid black hair and your clear dark eyes and on top of that you were dressed in black clothes. All of this together makes you the one."

"Everything you just said isn't exactly rare back in Japan though." she pointed out.

"However it became even more obvious when you spoke, since you are so fluent in our language. I admit that what Adalbert did to you is most regrettable, but at least it worked. He reached through your mind and activated the sealed language from deep inside your most noble spirit."

"I guess you've got me there, but you can't expect me to just happily go along with being ripped from my home to a land that I know nothing about. What situation could you possibly need me for anyway?"

Gunter stood from his kneeled position, "We have to destroy the humans, those that we've determined to be enemies of our country-"

"No." her reply came in a hardened voice, her eyes shining in a cold fury that surprised the two men.

"Your Majesty please listen, we need your power to do that, that's why we've called home our Demon King, or rather Queen."

Though she was shocked at his last words, her expression didn't change, "I said no. I'm not going to lead an entire Kingdom into genocidal war against humanity, Queen or not."

xxXxxXxxXxx

A few hours later Kagome found herself standing outside in her now dry clothes minus her hat and with her blazer instead of her brother's hoodie, staring up at the star filled sky, _'After everything I did to save humanity back home it feels like a sick joke to be told that I exist to destroy it here. Add to that I was born to be the Queen of a kingdom of demons, did Midoriko know about this?'_

"Your Majesty?"

She turned to see Conrad standing behind her, then turned back to the sky, "What?"

"Come on, let's go back inside. If I were to let our Queen catch a cold I'd never hear the end of it from Gunter."

"And listen to more 'death to the humans' speeches? No thanks."

They both continued to stand there in silence until Kagome's back straightened, "Its Conrad, right?"

"Conrad is more of a nickname, but you're welcome to use it your Majesty. What is it you wish to ask?"

"If I'm the Queen, then I say whether or not the Kingdom goes to war, right."

"That is correct."

"And everyone in the kingdom is expecting me to declare war on humanity as soon as I step foot in the castle."

"Not everyone, but a good majority are."

"Well then, I guess that majority will just have to be disappointed." she turned to him with a slight smile, "Since I don't know how long I'll be here for or even how to get back, I guess I'll just have to accept being the Demon Queen and show them that there are better ways than war to gain peace."

Conrad smiled gently and followed her as she went back inside the cottage and headed for bed.

While sleep dragged her into its embrace a thought from earlier drifted to the front of her sleep addled brain as her eyes drifted close, "Conrad, have we met before today, I didn't really think about it till now, but you seem really -yawn- familiar…" she trailed off as sleep fully claimed her.

Conrad looked at the now asleep girl sadly, "No, not really."

xxXxxXxxXxx

The next day Kagome found herself riding with Conrad as their convoy made its way through the countryside.

Their number was smaller than it would have been, but they needed to send messengers ahead to inform the kingdom of the mistake in their new ruler's gender to avoid confusion when they arrived.

The reason why is because without the hoodie Kagome's feminine attributes were quite obvious.

She took in the open land around them, awed at its beauty and with how different it looked from the feudal era.

A flash of brown and white out of the corned of her eye made Kagome look up to see one of the flying skeletons, _'Fly bone tribe.'_ she reminded herself.

She waved to it and watched it wave back with a bright smile on her face.

"Your Majesty!" a small voice called out.

She looked down to see a small girl with bright purple eyes and light lavender hair pulled back into two braids, wearing a pale yellow dress and carrying a bowl of water.

Before Conrad and Gunter could stop her Kagome slid off the horse and stepped up to the child who held out the bowl to her, "For you."

Kagome smiled gently at the girl and accepted the bowl of water from her, "Thank you." she then raised the bowl to her lips and drank every last drop.

Her eyes widened as what felt like a cool and gentle wave of power coursed through her body before fading and she looked down at the girl in wonder and handed the bowl back to her with a large smile, "Thank you for the blessing." she whispered.

A surprised expression crossed the girl's face before a bright grin replaced it as she took the bowl and ran off.

"Your Majesty, In the future don't eat or drink anything we haven't prepared. You never know who is to be trusted." Gunter admonished.

A mysterious smile crossed Kagome's face as she replied, "I'm not worried about being poisoned. Besides it tasted fine."

Conrad held his hand out and helped her back up onto his horse, "We only wish to protect you your Majesty, even so you don't have to worry about it so much Gunter."

Gunter turned to Conrad with a disapproving look, "Conrart, you're too much on the side of ordinary citizens."

"If I don't speak up for the citizens who do you suppose is going to look out for them?" Conrad then glanced back at Kagome, "But I look out for you first your Majesty. My heart and my life are devoted to you."

Kagome laughed nervously, "That really isn't necessary."

The convoy continued on until the walls of the castle town came into view and they stopped to let Kagome mount a horse that they had brought with them for her while they were out looking for her, "If you had this horse ready for me this whole time then why was I riding with Conrad?"

"I thought it would be safer for your Majesty to ride with Conrart with Adalbert still out there." Gunter responded.

The ravenette sighed inaudibly as she mounted the horse, "If you say so."

They continued on up to the drawbridge entrance and passed through the stone archway and into the cheering town.

Kagome looked around wide eyed at the crowded street, flags waved in the wind and confetti floated through the air as Gunter gestured around them grandly, "Welcome home your Majesty. Oh, never forget that all the world began with us, the demon tribe! We will prosper for eternity with the power, wisdom and bravery that defeated the originators! This is your country, the Kingdom of Glory! Praise be to the Great One, the first Demon King and his people! Welcome to your Kingdom and its Capital."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched lightly, _'That was extremely long winded.'_

Conrad smiled wryly, "We just call it the Great Demon Kingdom."

Along the road Kagome accepted several bouquets from the people of the town.

After accepting a third bouquet she looked ahead to see a group of men blocking the way through, "Who's that?"

Conrad sighed internally as he caught sight of who Kagome was talking about, "That, your Majesty is Lord Stoffel Von Spitzweg. He's the older brother of the former Demon Queen. He abused his position while serving as defacto Monarch. He lost his power when she renounced the throne. Now, he'll probably try to ingratiate himself with you to win your favor."

"But don't worry your Majesty we're keeping an eye on him. We don't intend to let him do whatever he likes and I assume Wolfram and Gwendal feel the same way about it." Gunter reassured her.

"At least that is my sincere hope." Conrad stated a little grimly.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion and just as she was about ask them about the two new names they mentioned; a low buzzing sound caught her attention.

Looking forward, she could only watch helplessly as a bee stung her horse, startling it, making it rear back, forcing her to drop her bouquets and grab the reigns so that she wouldn't fall off.

It then charged forwards in panic, making Stoffel and his men dodge out of the way, while Conrad and Gunter chased after Kagome and the horse.

Despite pulling on the reigns the horse refused to slow down as it raced up the curved path to the palace.

Once they were in the gates Kagome was finally able to stop the horse, who reared once more and almost threw her off again.

Once it had settled she breathed a sigh of relief and dismounted.

Making her way to the front of the horse she gently place her hand on its face and pet it soothingly, "There, there. Your all right now, the big scary bee is gone."

The horse nudged her stomach gently causing her to giggle.

"Your Majesty!"

She turned to see Gunter and Conrad riding up to her, "Oh, hey you guys."

"You're kidding me." an unfamiliar voice spoke.

Kagome turned to the newcomer to see a man who rivaled Sesshomaru in height, with long dark grey hair tied back in a low pony tail; his eyes were a deep blue and had what appeared to be a permanent frown on his face (if the frown lines on his face were any indication) and wore a forest green trench coat with white and blue accents and a belt at his waist.

Gunter dismounted and rushed over to Kagome to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

Conrad was right behind him, "Are you hurt my lady."

"No, I'm good."

"Don't tell me **she's** the new Demon King."

Kagome looked over to yet another new face; this one was a young blonde haired boy who looked to be around her age with bright green eyes.

He wore a blue uniform with yellow accents on the jacket and a belt at his waist; tucked in at his neck was a white cravat and he had a sword strapped to his waist.

' _It seems that I don't make a very good first impression for these two.'_ Kagome thought with a sweat drop.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed in the hot steamy bath.

After the tense encounter with the two men outside the palace, Gunter whisked Kagome off to the bath so that she could 'freshen up'.

The ravenette could feel her slight accumulation of stress melt away as she sunk down to her chin and was soothed by the hot water, ' _Mmm, this is definitely something I could get used to. The flowery smell wafting around the bath is heavenly to.'_

"Oh my." Kagome's eyes shot open to see a naked woman with very familiar blonde hair and green eyes holding a towel to her chest as she stood at the edge of the bath, "Tell me sweetie are you the new Demon King?"

"More like Demon Queen."

The woman blinked in surprise, "Oh really? And here I thought there'd be another man in the palace."

The ravenette laughed nervously, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure, it'd be nice to talk to another girl after a couple of days being surrounded by guys. My name is Kagome."

The woman made her way into the water and sat near Kagome, "It's a pleasure to meet my successor. I am Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg your Majesty, but please call me Celi, Ce-li."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "You're my predecessor?"

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"Wow, by the way Celi, you wouldn't happen to have a son would you?"

"Why yes! In fact I have three."

"One of them wouldn't happen to be a blonde boy with green eyes, you both look very alike."

Celi seemed to get even peppier, "Oh, you've met my dear little Wolfie have you. He's my youngest, then there's Conrart who looks more and more like his hunk of a father every day and finally my brooding eldest, Gwendal."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "I never would have guessed that Conrad's your son. You don't look old enough to be his mom, let alone to have a another one older than him."

Kagome let out a startled squeak as she was yanked forwards and crushed into Celi's chest, "Well aren't you just the dearest thing!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

After they had finished their bath, Celi dragged Kagome down the halls of the castle to her room to find a dress for Kagome to wear to dinner, "Really Celi, it's okay. I can just wear my school uniform."

"Now that just won't do for your welcome dinner. You're the Demon Queen now sweetie, so we need to dress you like one."

"Yeah, but did we really have to rush out of the bath with only towels on. Gunter's hands flew to his face when we passed him in the hall earlier, he was probably mortified."

Celi continued pulling her along with a smile, "Now don't worry about him, Gunter's a big boy. Besides, he was probably trying to hide the blood dripping from his nose from your Majesty."

"Blood? I hope he didn't hurt himself."

Celi turned to see the concerned frown on Kagome's face and squealed, once again crushing the poor ravenette's face into her bosom, "You're just too adorable."

The slowly suffocating girl flailed her arms around a little, unable to escape the surprisingly strong blond woman's grip.

Celi then pushed her back a little and smiled brightly, "Now let's get you dressed up!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome fiddled with the dress she was wearing as she followed behind Celi to the dining room.

Out of all the dresses in the blond woman's extensive closet it was definitely the most tame.

It was a black halter top style dress that clung from her chest to her stomach, showing off her d-cup sized bust, curves and flared out at the waist, the length of it coming to rest just above the floor thanks to the high heels Celi let her borrow.

Her hands drifted from her dress to her hair and she started to twist it lightly between her fingers, it had been left alone for the most part, but the top half was pulled back and tied into a bun while her bangs continued to frame her face, _'It's a good thing my skin got pretty tanned from all the time I spent in the Feudal Era or all this black would make me look like the corpse bride.'_

"Your Majesty, are you listening?"

The ravenette's head snapped up in surprise to see Celi looking at her expectantly, "Sorry Celi, my mind was wandering."

Celi smiled in understanding, "It's fine, the last two days have been pretty eventful for you haven't they."

Kagome sighed, "I guess they have, but I have to say that it hasn't been the worst experience in my life." she finished with a smile.

Celi hooked her arm through the younger woman's and pulled her along, "That's good to hear. Now let's hurry, we don't want to keep those boys waiting for too long."

With that the duo made their way to the large doors that lead to the dining room.

At seeing them approach the guards opened the doors for them and let them into the room where they could hear the murmurings of conversation.

"Your Majesty!"

At Gunter's exclamation the conversation going on between the males in the room ceased as they stared at the two women in surprise.

Their staring was beginning to make Kagome uneasy, "I told you I should have just worn my school uniform." she whispered to the blond.

Not for the first time this evening did Celi notice Kagome's dismissal of her own looks, "Nonsense, you look gorgeous." she whispered back before she turned back to the stunned men, "Now really boys, stop gawking, this isn't the first time you've seen a pretty girl."

That seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Oh your Majesty, you look enchanting!" Gunter exclaimed as Gwendal turned away silently.

Conrad smiled at her warmly, "He's right, you look beautiful your Majesty."

Wolfram huffed under his breath as she blushed lightly, _'Look at her blushing like an airhead over a couple of compliments, it's disgusting.'_

Gunter quickly ushered Kagome to her seat and she watched with a sweat drop as Celi greeted her sons and indirectly introduced them to her, _'It's hard to imagine that she's their mom when she talks to them like that. I don't even want to try imagining my mom talking to Shori like that.'_

Once everyone was settled in their seats the maids set out the meal and utensils before standing off to the side quietly with Gunter as those seated at the table ate.

Celi started up a conversation with Kagome when she noticed her successor inspect the silverware, "You came from a very distant country didn't you. I'm just so thrilled that you've assumed the title of Queen. You see, I want to go on a journey in search of free love, you might call it a hobby of mine."

Kagome smiled, "It sounds like an exciting reason to travel."

"I assume you have some concerns because you became our new Queen rather suddenly, but your Highness, please don't worry your pretty little head. I'm sure my older brother and lovely sons will be happy to assist you with any problems."

Her statement didn't sit well with Wolfram as he was quick to argue against it, "Oh mother please, I will not serve some stranger from another World! Beside's we have no way of knowing whether she's remotely worthy of becoming our new Queen." he finished as he pointed at Kagome who had turned back to her food.

"Very well, then are you willing to be become the King?" his mother retorted.

Kagome looked up from her meal as she chewed silently and watched the interaction.

"Absolutely not. The fact is I'm not suitable for the position. My big brother is the far better choice, isn't that right Gwendal." he directed to the dark grey haired man that Kagome first saw in front of the palace.

Gwendal silently agreed with his younger brother though he made no move to acknowledge the question, after all there was no point; they couldn't go against the word of the Great One.

His mother had a similar thought, "But Wolfy baby, think about it. It's not like you're entirely unaware of what happened to the King who refused to obey the Great One."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion when Wolfram clammed up and turned to the middle brother, "Hey Conrad, I keep hearing this Great One's name tossed around but no one's really said anything about him. Would something bad actually happen to you if you didn't follow his commands?"

Conrad smiled pleasantly, "Of course. It would happen to you to your Majesty."

Kagome just sighed and smiled wryly, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. It takes all choice out of the situation."

"Just as I thought."

Kagome turned to see Gwendal glaring at her, "You've never had any intention of becoming our new Queen and carrying out your duty to this country, you're just a foreigner, a guest."

All traces of humor left Kagome's face as she locked eyes with the dark haired lord, "In all fairness Lord Von Voltaire, I wasn't even aware that this country, let alone this world existed until little over a day ago. So answer this question if you can, how would you expect me to be able to commit myself to a place that I had no previous knowledge of and where I am essentially trapped?"

Gwendal, while mildly impressed, grit his teeth as everyone looked at Kagome in various degrees of surprise, she left him in a rare situation where if he were to argue against her point he would sound like a petulant child and Gwendal Von Voltaire was no child.

Her expression melted back into a cheerful smile, "Besides, as I already told Conrad last night, before the threat of some horrible punishment from this Great One, I might as well. After all…" her smile turned sad, "It's not like I know how to get home."

Celi's eyes widened in surprise, _'That's right, we never even considered about how she would feel when she was finally brought to this world. We forgot that we would be taking her from her family…'_

Conrad looked down slightly in guilt, Gwendal's frown deepened and the maids and Gunter teared up a little as they came to the same realization as their retired Queen/mother.

Wolfram however refused to feel sorry for her and stood, slamming his hands down on the table, "This is ridiculous, what evidence do you even have that **she** is the heir to the throne? I won't be deceived by her language, by the color of her eyes and hair or even by her words. It's obvious she's nothing more than a lowly little punk born to filthy unworthy humans!"

Conrad frowned at his younger brother, "Wolfram, keep in mind that it's the spirit that matters, not to whom she was born. But if you're so particular about lineage, Queen Kagome's father was a proper subordinate chosen by the Demon King of the Earth."

Surprise showed on Wolfram's face though Kagome merely blinked, _'I know I should be more surprised to find out that I'm half demon, but after the couple of days I've had it may be awhile before anything surprises me again.'_

But even with this new information Wolfram still wouldn't back down, "That's hard to believe, but even if it is the case her mother is still a human. I'll bet she's just a cheap hussy; some street trollop from dubious pedigree."

And just like that something inside Kagome snapped.

In her rage she stood from her seat, drew her right hand back and slapped Wolfram across the face sending him staggering.

After getting over his initial shock, Wolfram stared at her in outrage as Gunter rushed over to them, "Your Majesty!" when he reached her side he whispered, " Your Majesty."

Conrad stood from his seat, "You must listen to reason, you must take it back my lady, immediately."

However Kagome wouldn't hear it, she was angrier than she had ever felt before, and she didn't care, "I'm sorry Conrad, but I won't sit quietly while he insults my mom." She then turned her attention back to Wolfram, "I don't care what you say about me, I'll take any insult you can throw at me, but don't you ever insult my family, especially my mother!"

"My lady-" Gunter tried to interrupt.

"I won't take it back ever!"

Though she felt concerned for her successor and a little disappointed in her youngest son, Celi saw her opportunity and shamelessly went for it, "So you're telling us what's done is done and that's final?"

The ravenette turned to her, "Right."

"Wonderful." Celi stated cheerfully which snapped Kagome out of her anger and had her staring at the blond like she had grown another head as said blond clasped her hands together, "Then the pact is sealed and love is in bloom."

"Wait, what?" the ravenette turned to the white haired man behind her, "Gunter, can you explain what's going on?"

He bowed to her with a pleasant smile, "I would be more than happy to. You see in accordance with our kingdom's ancient ritual you just asked for his hand."

Kagome's mind went blank, "Wait… you don't mean… marriage do you?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"Slapping one's opponent's left cheek with the palm of your hand is the act of proposing marriage among aristocrats."

"You know, this would have been a good topic to bring up before we arrived at the palace."

Suddenly Wolfram swept his arm out, knocking what was in reach onto the floor with an angry cry.

The ravenette turned to see him glaring at her with so much anger that he was panting, "I don't believe this, I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!"

Kagome sighed in her head and with years of being a good daughter pounded into her head, she bent over and picked up the knife at her feet, "Oh, your Highness don't pick that up!" but Gunter's warning came too late as she stood up with the knife in her hand and blinked up at the silver haired man.

"Hm?"

"So you picked it up." she turned back to see that Wolfram was now smirking in victory, "You picked it up."

She raised a brow at him and then turned to Gunter again while Celi and Gwendal were talking, "I did it again didn't I."

"I'm afraid so your Majesty, only this time instead of a proposal you just accepted a challenge to a duel."

Kagome could feel her eye twitch as her stress re-accumulated, _'This day just keep's getting better and better.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

About half an hour later Kagome stood outside, back in her school uniform giving the sword that Conrad had found for her a couple of good swings to get used to the balance and weight as said man stood behind her, "If you think it's too heavy please let me know. I did my best to find you a sword that's as light as possible."

"It's fine, though the shape of the hilt, pommel, guard and the length of it remind me of a bat." she smiled as she swung it like a bat, "I sure do miss it, the last time I touched a bat and glove was a couple of years ago."

"If you enjoyed it so much why did you quit playing baseball?"

The ravenette blinked in surprise at the brunette, "You know about baseball?"

He held up two mitts and a ball, "Mhm. How would you like to play a few rounds of catch?"

Kagome placed the sword down with a smile and took the offered mitt and ball before backing up a fair distance and pitched it to Conrad.

She couched down into a familiar position and waited for Conrad to pitch it back; however he took her by surprise with his terrible pitching.

"I'm glad you wield a sword better than you throw a ball." she teased as she threw it back.

As the ball flew through the air a memory from Kagome's baseball days surfaced, the day she caught a pitch from a professional baseball player, it caused her to smile sadly.

"What's the matter?"

Kagome came back to herself at his question, "Oh, nothing."

"Why?"

The ravenette tilted her head at the question, "Hm?"

"Why did you quit playing baseball? You obviously love it."

Her smile came back with a somber twist, "Coach found out I was a girl when he thought I was a boy, kicked me off the team and just like today I lost my temper and slugged him in the face."

"That's why you're not playing with a team anymore, but what I want to know is why you quit playing baseball altogether."

' _He sounds like a concerned parent.'_ she sighed at the thought, "Some things happened and I didn't have the time for it anymore."

"Then maybe you haven't quit yet."

They continued pitching the ball back and forth as they talked about baseball.

"You're a Red sox fan? Wait does that mean you've been to Earth? Is that how you know about baseball?"

"That's right, seventeen years ago I was entrusted with the noble task of protecting your Majesty's pure spirit. In order to do so I went on a journey to the place where you were born. I returned after I made certain that the Demon Queen had safely arrived. Your mother greatly impressed me. She was an exceptionally brave woman. Even though she was about to give birth, she was yelling at the cabbie, telling him which streets to take."

And that's when realization struck, "Wait a minute, then you're the guy my mom considers my godfather who was sharing a ride."

Conrad blinked in surprise, "Godfather?"

"Yeah, after all you did help name me. Kagome Yuuri Shibuya." she explained.

"I never dreamed she'd name you after the word I mentioned that day."

Kagome smiled as she caught the ball and threw it back, "Well, my mom **is** easily inspired."

"I've been looking forward to this day for the past fifteen years, the day I would finally meet you face-to-face your Majesty."

Kagome grinned brightly, "Oh no, you have to stop calling me 'your Majesty', your my Godfather which makes you family."

xxXxxXxxXxx

As Kagome lay in bed that night, she looked around her room; it was huge.

Her gaze then turned to the canopy of her four poster bed, _'It's like out of a western fairytale, just like this Kingdom.'_

Her hand reached up to her chest and grasped the necklace that now lay there; Conrad had given it to her even though she insisted that she couldn't take it since it was so precious to him; however that man showed he could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

Deciding that it would be best to get some sleep so that she'd be refreshed for what she suspected would be a long day tomorrow, Kagome turned and curled up on her side, drifting off into the land of dreams.

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was morning; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was standing in the courtyard to watch the duel that was about to begin.

Gunter stepped forward with a serious expression on his face, "We have gathered here this morning because the appointed time has come and we're now ready to commence a duel between Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld and Queen Kagome. The type of weapon will be chosen by the Queen since she's the one who accepted the duel."

"Your Majesty, Wolfy! Give it everything you've got!" Celi called cheerfully as she waved from her seat.

Wolfram's smirk was firmly in place, "Oh I will. I'm picturing you begging like a dog for forgiveness after I trounce you in this duel. The mere thought of it has made the wait absolutely delicious. "

The ravenette's eyes narrowed on the arrogant boy after his insults, _'That's it, I was going to take it easy on him, but now there's no mercy. I don't care if he doesn't realize how deep this particular insult runs, he's about to learn that this bitch has fangs.'_

Gunter couldn't hide his concern as he observed the two, worried about their new Queen, _'My Lady, I contemplated all night, but I couldn't come up with any good ideas. I'm sorry.'_

As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome turned and gave the worried Gunter a reassuring and bright smile, as if she was telling him that he had nothing to worry about.

She then proceeded to draw a large circle in the ground, confusing her opponent and their audience.

"Why have you drawn this circle on the ground?" Wolfram demanded.

Without answering Kagome removed her blazer, tossed it to the side and undid a couple of the buttons of her shirt causing a light blush to form on Wolfram and a few other's cheeks (as well as exclamation's of surprise, interest and exasperation), "And why are you taking off your clothes?!"

Kagome fixed him with a bored look as she rolled up her sleeves, "Oh please, it's not like I'm taking them all off. I just don't want to get my jacket torn, that's all. You should probably take your's off too, just in case."

The blonde's blush darkened slightly, "Why should I have to do that? Aren't we having a proper duel?"

The ravenette's lips lifted into a small smirk, "Of course we are, just not the type of duel you were expecting. Since I get to choose the weapon for the duel, I choose our bodies. This duel will be fought with hand-to-hand combat and the first person to even step a foot outside of the ring will be declared the loser."

Gunter felt lost, "Bodies as weapons? Ring?"

Kagome's face turned serious, "In Japan, hand-to-hand combat or martial arts as it's called, is an ancient, honorable and traditional style of combat with many variations that are still taught and used today, so prepare yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just too much! How do you expect me to focus on battle if I'm embarrassed to death?!"

Kagome stared at him dryly, "Fine. If you're going to be such a wuss about it then you can leave your clothes on, but don't blame me if something happens to them."

The two stepped into the ring, their eyes still locked, "Now we bow to each other as a sign of respect and humility to our opponent."

Wolfram gritted his teeth, but stubbornly complied, his eyes never leaving hers.

The ravenette then cut her eyes to Conrad who nodded in understanding and stepped closer to the ring.

He brought his hand down, "Begin."

Before he was able to process what happened, Wolfram found himself flying through the air and landing harshly on his back.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position with a startled look on his face when what had happened finally caught up with him.

His jaw started to throb causing him to lift his hands to cup it and raised his head up to see Kagome turned to the side with one leg extended up almost parallel with her body.

She lowered her leg as Gunter came to her side and praised her, "My Lady, bravo! What a most commendable fight. This immensely clever and compassionate duel in which no blood was shed on either side will long be remembered as a truly heartwarming story."

"I'm not so sure about that Gunter, that felt less like a fight and more like a joke. But that's beside the point." she cut a cool gaze over to Wolfram, "I win." she then turned and began to walk off.

"Wait!"

She turned to see the blond pick himself up off of the floor.

"My Lady, take this."

Reaching her arm out to the side Kagome caught the sword that Conrad tossed her while keeping her eyes on Wolfram who unsheathed his own blade, "I don't care for your jokes, you're going to be Queen of this country aren't you? Then stop acting like a clown and fight our way to settle this matter."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, _'He's like a child throwing a fit when things don't go his way. It seems that I'm going to have to show him that I won't be pushed around.'_

The blond then charged at her with a furious battle cry, his sword at the ready and swung it at Kagome who used the still sheathed sword in her hand to block his attacks.

They then locked swords and Wolfram pushed his face closer, his smirk back in place, "What's wrong, suddenly you seem almost paralyzed with fear."

The ravenette raised a brow as she pushed him back and took a stance, "If I were you I'd be more focused on my sword play. Your moves and rhythm are too predictable."

"Oh really? Try this on for size!" he swung his blade down in an arc towards her.

Kagome's grip on the sheathed sword tightened, _'Like I said, predictable.'_ and she swung the sword like a bat, knocking Wolframs sword from his hand and sent it flying much to the blonde's surprise.

"You lose, again."

The blond turned back to the ravenette and felt his fury burning even more as he raised his hand up and a ball of flame appeared above his hand causing her eyes to widen slightly in surprise, "I haven't lost this battle yet."

"Wolfram, stop!" Gunter commanded, "Her Majesty hasn't learned magic skills yet, you can't use your specialty on her. It's entirely unfair!"

Gwendal cut him off from saying anything further; however Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying as she was now completely focused on the threat before her as he began his attack.

"The flames to which all the particles belong, obey the Demon Tribe that destroyed the Originators!"

Kagome rolled to the side as balls of flame came at her.

"Nice evasive move, but let's see you dodge this!" as he spoke the flames gathered in the air behind him and formed into a huge flaming lion that actually roared.

She dodged once more as it flew at her, but turned when someone behind her screamed.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw that one of the castle's maids was frozen in fear in the path of the raging beast.

"What in the-" Wolfram shouted as he saw his attack heading for the defenseless girl.

Kagome felt helpless as the attack hit the outside of the walkway, scorching it and she watched as the girl fell.

Rage and something Kagome wasn't able to identify welled up within her as she stood, "Is this how you fight a duel in this country?" she turned her fury filled ebony orbs on to the blond, "By involving innocent bystanders with your reckless and destructive actions?"

Storm clouds began to gather above them from out of nowhere as thunder crashed and lightning flashed as rain began to fall.

Wolfram looked down from the spectacle and saw that Kagome's bangs now shadowed her eyes.

By this point everyone else was now staring at her in surprise or in Celi's case anticipation.

"Your Majesty." Conrad's voice was barely a whisper.

"Not only did you refuse to accept your defeat when the terms of the match were clearly explained to you and thusly dragged this country's own traditions through the mud," her hair gained a more wild look to it as her pupils became slits, "an innocent has paid the price for your childish actions. And yet you still desire victory; what petty, selfish greed. You coward, you dare call this a proper duel?! " Wolfram could only stand in stunned silence as she continued to speak, "You're a pigheaded fool who would trample a pretty flower as though it were nothing but a lowly worm."

The blond managed to find his voice, "Uh, wait a minute-"

But she cut him off, "You don't have to worry though, death is too light a punishment, but you will pay for what you have done!"

The water from the ground sprang upwards and gathered at Kagome's out stretched palms before trailing up into the sky and forming twin water dragons that then descended from the sky and ensnared Wolfram who cried out in fear as they constricted him, "Let go of me, please!"

When the ravenette ignored him he tried again, "Let go of me!"

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I hereby command you to change your ways, know that I will be merciful as long as you repent." and with that she fainted, causing the water dragons to disperse and Wolfram to fall painfully on his rear.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome groaned as her eye's fluttered open, _'Where am I?'_ she looked around a bit until her eyes full on a relieved looking Gunter by her side, _'That's right, I'm in the Great Demon Kingdom.'_

She then began to sit up when Gunter's hands rested on her shoulder and back, "Easy your Majesty, allow me to assist you."

She smiled at the silver haired man, "I'm fine Gunter. How long was I out for?"

"Three days."

The ravenette's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, no wonder I feel so refreshed."

"I was terribly worried about you."

She smiled warmly at him, then remembered the maid and what happened after the poor girl fell, "That's right, what happened to the girl from before?"

Gunter's heart warmed at their Queen's worry and compassion, "Ah yes, she's one of our maids, Doria. Fortunately there's no threat to her life. She should be able to get back to work within a few days."

Kagome sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"Gwendal had the foresight to cover her with a magic barrier." Gunter explained.

The raven haired Queen blinked in surprise, "He did?"

It was then that a flash of blond caught her attention and she looked over to see Wolfram staring at her from his place next to one of the windows.

When her eyes met his he turned away with a huff and his nose in the air.

' _Seems like someone is still sore about what happened. I have a feeling that things are only going to get more hectic from here on out.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

 **I'm sorry to those of you who asked for a Kagome/Conrad pairing, but I love the original pairing for the anime and since we have Queen Kagome instead of King Yuuri, I wanted to keep the romance. Also to the reader who asked to keep the slap out of the story, again I'm sorry, but it's also an integral part of the story, having the duel without it doesn't make much sense to me. T-T**

 **I hope that no one is too disappointed and that you continue to read my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Kagome snuck out of the castle with Wolfram and headed for the stables.

After the initial huff the blond had been in after she woke he had become more cordial with her much to the ravenette's surprise.

He insisted that they only take his horse so that they wouldn't be noticeable as they left the castle grounds while Wolfram explained the situation, "Lord Weller's at his favorite human village. It's in a strategic spot near the border zone and a conflict has broken out. He went there with Gwendal to bring it under control."

Kagome frowned lightly, "What kind of conflict?"

"A nearby village tried to raid them."

"How serious was it? I hope there weren't too many casualties."

Wolfram didn't really have an answer to her question, "Well I've never heard of a conflict without any."

At the sound of multiple horses approaching the two looked back to see four men dressed almost identically to Wolfram ride up, "Is everyone here? Then let's go."

Snapping his reigns to get his horse moving Wolfram felt Kagome's arms move to wrap around his waist tightly as they galloped forward, he was glad that no one could see his face when a light blush dusted his cheeks as he felt her chest press up against his back.

"I take it that these men are yours."

Mentally shaking his head Wolfram felt his blush fade as he answered, "Yes, they're members of my private army. They all have very powerful magic skills. It's a select elite force."

"Impressive, but are you sure it was okay to go without at least leaving a note, Gunter's probably going to freak out when he realizes I'm gone."

"There wasn't a choice, do you really think he'd let you go into a war zone."

Thinking back on what she knew about Gunter as a person she heaved a sigh, "Yeah I guess you're right."

They rode on for hours and in no time the sun had risen high in the sky. Feeling eyes on her Kagome looked around and smiled when she caught sight of a familiar flying skeleton tailing them, _'These guys are everywhere. I wonder if at least one follows every group of Demon Kingdom soldiers that head out?'_

"There's the village."

Turning to look over Wolframs shoulder, the smile quickly fell from Kagome's face at the sight of thick black smoke and burning embers rising from the other side of the hill that they were quickly cresting. As they reached the top the village finally came into view and the sight was horrifying. People ran through the village in a panic as the buildings around them burned, _'I didn't think I'd have to see anything like this again.'_

"This isn't good, it's been a while since my brother headed over there and that town's still in chaos." Hearing the worry in the blonde's voice Kagome tightened her grip on him in concern.

"Little Lord Wolfram, still as naive as ever." Their heads snapped to the side as Adalbert Von Grantz and two of his men rode up to them, "You really think your brother can triumph over any situation?"

Kagome frowned at the smug man, "Him again. You're Adalbert aren't you?"

A smirk tugged at the man's lips, "Yes I am. I must admit that I'm surprised you know my name your Highness, after all our time was cut short before we had the pleasure of introducing ourselves."

"Yes, well the pleasure's all yours."

Adalbert chuckled, "You've got spirit, more than I can say for them." he gestured to Wolfram and his men.

The ravenette's brow furrowed in confusion as she glanced at Wolfram's soldiers before turning to the blonde himself who had sweat beading his brow, "Wolfram? What's wrong?"

However Wolfram didn't answer her and the look of frustration on his face had her worried, "You must be so disappointed Wolfram. You must have worked very hard to pick your little band of magic handlers and then you fell for the old magic containment trick. Any opponent worth his salt would have brought along at least one soldier who could neutralize it."

Kagome grit her teeth, _'So it's like a specialized seal, it's used to trap those who use magic, and that means...'_ her gaze moved to Wolfram before turning back to Adalbert, _'they're stuck. This situation just got a whole lot more dangerous, but what I don't get is,'_ "Why, why are you doing this, you are a member of the Demon tribe aren't you?!"

"Actually I was once and to answer your first question your Highness it's simple really, I hate them."

"You hate them?"

"I despise the Demon tribe down to my core, that's why I've come to rescue you."

The ravenette's brow furrowed, "You said that last time, what are you talking about?"

Adalbert shook his head and nudged his horse forwards, "You were yanked from the world you call home and forced to become the Demon Queen weren't you. The Demon tribe's ruler is the enemy of the human race, don't you think it's evil that they're turning into such a monster, a traitor to your own kind? The Demon tribe needed a scapegoat, they set you up as Queen so the humans could hate you instead of them. That's all they want you for, you know you're just an ordinary human, the containment spell didn't work on you. Make's sense right?"

Kagome managed to keep the smile off of her face as she felt her amusement grow with each word that the muscular blonde spoke, _'"ordinary human", that's a laugh. I'm an ex-priestess who wasn't really a priestess, who was trained by a Daiyokai Lord in the art of combat 500 years in my world's past and apparently the chosen Queen of a kingdom of demons in another world.'_

Just then she was startled out of her thoughts by Wolfram who managed to shake off some of the containment spell's hold, "Don't believe it, don't listen to him!"

Her grip on his shirt tightened, "Wolfram..."

The blonde continued talking in a rush, "Don't listen to his paranoid babble, he's a traitor to the Demon tribe. He's only trying to convince you to join his side."

Looking at the blonde's face Kagome could see the pain etched there and came to a quick realization, "It hurts to talk, doesn't it. Don't say anything else if it's too painful." she then leaned closer to him, hiding her lips behind his hair and causing the blonde to tense as much as he could in his present condition, whispering, "And don't worry, nothing he says or does will convince me to side with him."

Adalbert, not noticing the exchange closed the distance between them on his horse till he was a foot away from the pair, "That's right honorable third son." he pulled his sword from its sheath and held it to the younger blonde's throat, "It's gotta be tough to be in such a terrible disadvantage, just because your magic power level is too high, you're struggling to relax your conscious mind. If only you could, this would've been more fun. You always say 'What harm can humans do? Their only real problem is they resist us.' isn't that right." Wolfram gasped as Adalbert's smirk grew, "Would you like to take a guess as to who set fire to the village?" Not giving the young blonde a chance to answer he continued, "It was the humans. The humans that you disparaged so much are turning your land into a sea of fire."

The ravenette clenched her fists into Wolfram's jacket and frowned, "But why, why would they?"

"You probably instigated them." Wolfram bit out.

"All I did was advise them." Adalbert corrected, "Their village was struck by famine. The way things were going, they were faced with disaster. A long slow death from starvation, so I helped out and told them where food was available."

Kagome grit her teeth, "If that were true then they would have requested aid from that village, instead it looks like you've whipped them into a murderous frenzy!"

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong your Highness, the reason that they are going about this the way they are is that while the people down there may share the same blood as the ones they are attacking, the villagers that live here have allied themselves with the Demon tribe and can no longer be considered human."

Kagome's mind flashed back to her time in the Feudal Era, to all the prejudice between humans and yokai and the treatment from both sides to each other and the hanyo, _'It's just like back then, even though I'm in another world they still hold the same problems.'_

Suddenly Adalbert moved his sword away and rested it on his right shoulder as he held out his left hand to Kagome, "In any case I've come to rescue you. Now come with me."

"Do as he says." Wolfram struggled out, "It looks like he's not going to hurt you, so just play along and do whatever he says for now."

Kagome's eyes widened, "But what about you and your soldiers."

The blonde took his eyes off of Adalbert and looked at the girl behind him, "Don't worry about us, just go! We'll come and get you, I promise we'll return."

Kagome nodded her head lightly and slipped off of the horse, "Alright. And Wolfram." the ravenette looked up at him, shocking the young Lord with the sheer faith that shone in her eyes as she smiled up at him, "You better hurry." with that she gave a sharp slap to the flank of Wolfram's horse spurring it into action, his soldiers steeds following after him.

"Damnit."

The smile dropped from the ravenette's face as she watched the group race off into the distance, "You never once said that you or your men would leave them unharmed, let alone alive if I went with you, since they were trapped in that containment spell they would have been defenceless."

"Heh, you're smarter than I gave you credit for... that's really too bad."

Kagome turned to the side to avoid the swing of Adalbert's sword, her hardened ebony orbs locking onto his surprised blue ones, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to do better than that."

A smirk twisted the muscular blonde's face as he slipped off of his horse, "You're more than you appear to be. That look in your eyes, I've only ever seen it in the most seasoned of war veterans, and yet from what I understand you were supposed to have lived a peaceful and carefree life back in your world, so that begs the question _your Highness_ , what _have_ you been up to?"

Kagome shifted her stance slightly, not saying a word as she kept her eyes on the man before her while he prepared to attack; however before either of them could make a move the small skeleton that had followed the ravenette's group from the castle swooped down at Adalbert, grabbing ahold of his sword and trying to pull it out of his grip shocking the larger demon, "What the- damnit, I've never seen a member of the Flybone tribe act like this!" he punched the flying skeleton in the head, knocking it off his arm before striking it with his blade, "Ah well, I just killed an odd bird."

Without warning Adalbert found himself flying back a few feet, the breath knocked out of him after Kagome launched herself forward, kicking the blonde in his solar plexus. Pulling himself to his knees he stuck his sword into the ground to brace himself, his other hand pressed to his injury as the ravenette gently scooped up the injured skeleton and glared at the muscular blonde, "How dare you disrespect him like that."

A pitying smirk crossed the man's face, "Listen to you, you're sympathizing with a tribe with no will of its own."

The skeleton's jaw clacked as the ravenette tightened her grip on it slightly.

"Your Majesty!"

A smile spread over Kagome's face as relief flooded her body at the familiar voice calling out to her, though she didn't turn away from Adalbert, "Sounds like the cavalry has arrived."

The blonde grit his teeth, "Argh, not him again. This is getting to be a pain." with that he turned and raced back to his horse.

"You're Majesty, I'm coming!" Deeming it safe to do so, Kagome turned and smiled at Conrad as he stopped his horse beside her, "I found you my Lady."

"Good timing Conrad."

"I find you much more intriguing than I would have expected your Majesty. I'll be sure to see you again sometime soon!" Adalbert called out before he rode off with his followers.

"After him men!" Conrad commanded.

"Yes sir!" they cried and raced off after them.

" _Clatter clatter_."

Kagome looked down at the injured Flybone tribesman in her arms and smiled warmly at it, "Thank you for your help."

" _Clatter clatter_."

At that moment Conrad's arms wrapped lightly around Kagome's neck as he pulled her back to his chest, careful of the injured skeleton in her arms, "Ah, what a relief. I was worried you wouldn't make it this time."

The ravenette grinned up at her Godfather, "It's alright, I'm tougher than I look. Besides..." she looked back down at the creature in her arms, "I had my guardian angel with me, right?"

" _Clatter clatter_."

The sound of approaching horse's had Kagome turning to see Wolfram dismounting from his horse and marching up to her, "You Idiot, why did you do that?!"

The ravenette blinked innocently, "Adalbert never said anything about not harming you if I went with him, besides you and your soldiers were stuck in that trap so he and his men could have easily cut you all down."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for your protection!"

She turned her head away from him, sticking her nose in the air in a huff, "Fine then, next time I won't bother worrying about you!"

Wolfram was taken aback, _'She was...worried about me?'_

A frown graced Conrad's face, "He gets what he deserves anyway. He had no business bringing you out here."

"Well I'm just glad you got here when you did. You managed to find us so quickly."

Conrad looked down at the young Queen and his eyes softened, "During the battle for control of the far side of the village a Flybone tribesman embedded in our army heard the call of a fellow bird in danger. They have their own special means of communication."

Looking down at the skeleton she held, Kagome pulled it closer to her chest in a hug, "He swooped in without warning and tried to help me with Adalbert by disarming him. He was very brave." she then proceeded to gather the bones that had fallen off in the confrontation and piece them together, remembering what Gunter had told her about the flying skeletons when she had asked him about them on the journey to the castle a few days ago.

Conrad and Wolframs eyes widened in surprise, the blonde's soldiers looked between each other in shock at what the young Queen had told them. The brunette glanced at his younger brother, noting his surprise and then stared at the Flybone in curiosity, _'It tried to protect her on its own... without being instructed to?'_

" _Clatter clatter_."

xxXXxxXXXxxXXxx

A short while later Kagome found herself standing beside Wolfram in front of the displaced villagers in a small encampment away from the burning village where Conrad was directing his soldiers in their tasks.

Catching sight of the medical tent in the back, she made her way over to it and peeked inside, her eyes taking in the injured that lay within.

"Please, hold still." turning to the distressed voice, Kagome saw a young woman with dark green hair treating the injuries of a man who was moaning loudly in pain, "I'll be done soon, please bear with me, please stop moving around." once he had calmed slightly she was able to neatly bandage his thigh, "There you go."

Kagome watched the girl's hands as they expertly wrapped the bandages, _'She's skilled and her uniform is different from the rest of the soldiers, she must be a medic.'_ glancing around at the many other patients in the tent, _'It seems that she has her work cut out for her, maybe I could lend a hand.'_

Making up her mind the ravenette stepped inside and approached the medic, "Excuse me. I was wondering if there was anything that I could help with."

The girl turned, her bright green eyes widening in surprise before she smiled brightly and spoke gently, "Help here? Oh my!" she bowed her head lightly, "Why no your Majesty, of course not. There's no need to bother, I can manage it by myself."

Kagome smiled back at her warmly, "It's alright, you don't need to be so formal, my name is Kagome it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too your Majesty, my name is Gisela."

"Gisela, that's a really pretty name." the ravenette said, "Anyway, you don't have to worry, I want to help and I do have a bit of medical experience so just point me to whoever needs treating."

"Don't you dare come any closer to me!" the man in the cot yelled startling the two women who turned their attention to him. His eyes locked with Kagome's dark orbs as he glared at her, "Leave me alone, I don't need help from a devil like you! You're from the Demon tribe, my sworn enemy!"

"Alright then."

The man jolted in shock at the calm reply as Gisela looked at the young Queen in surprise, "Huh?!"

"You're not the only injured person in this tent, besides from what I can see Gisela is doing a fine job of treating your wounds herself." Turning away from the man the ravenette stopped short, "By the way, from what I can gather from your rant a moment ago, you must with the group who attacked this village, correct? If the demon tribe are your enemies then why attack a human village?"

"Yeah, that's right, but don't you dare call the people from that village humans! They sided with the Demon tribe and because of that they're not human anymore you hear me!"

 _'So what Adalbert said was true.'_ "You sound like a child; 'We attacked them because they are friends with people we don't like!' and yet, despite what you've done, you're receiving treatment from those you wish harm on for injuries you received in the attack that you and your friends launched on innocents who've done nothing to warrent such actions. Even though you've assaulted them and set fire to their homes, you're here being patched up instead of left out there to succumb to either the fire or your wounds. These villagers aren't the ones who've lost their humanity."

Stunned by the wisdom and conviction that the young Monarch spoke with, Gisela was left speechless, _'Your Majesty...'_

The man on the bed spluttered before he raged, "Y-you don't know anything about humanity, you're nothing but a soulless beast! Monster!"

Just then a Conrad stepped partially into the tent and glanced around before catching sight Kagome, "There you are your Majesty, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about what occurred earlier."

The ravenette turned to him with a bright smile, "Sure." and followed him out of the tent.

He led them over to where Wolfram sat astride his horse, "I have to say that I'm impressed with the way you handled the situation your Highness in spite of that man's words."

"I didn't take you for one to eavesdrop." She sent him a small smile, "It's like the saying, sticks and stones."

Wolfram turned to her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"It's an old saying back on Earth, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names can never hurt me.' It means that while the words of another are meant to cause harm, you aren't affected by them." Conrad explained to his younger brother.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "So you're saying someone insulted you and you just walked away?"

"I've been called worse and his words were childish and ignorant, it felt like he was a five-year-old throwing a tantrum because he was told no."

At that moment Gwendal rode up to the trio with two of his men following behind him with a prisoner held between them, "This man just confessed that Adalbert instigated their actions."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek at this news, _'So I was right, he did do more than just "advise" them.'_

"He also told us that there was a fire wizard among the soldiers, that's why the fire was so intense."

A serious expression settled on Conrad's face at his older brother's words, "Just as I suspected."

"By the way, is she assisting us or just observing?" he questioned them, his eyes locked with Kagome's, "Or will her Highness put out this ferocious fire with her magnificent water magic skills just like she did before."

"You're talking about a few days ago aren't you? My memory is a still a little fuzzy to be honest and I'm not sure how to use that power again, I was so angry that it kind of just reacted." She looked down at her hand, "It's probably going to take me some time before I can use it freely like you and Wolfram."

"If you can't help us with this problem then please, don't get in our way."

The ravenette's gaze shot back up to the grey haired Lord, frowning at his harsh words, _'He's almost like how Sesshomaru used to be when I first met him, except he's a lot more talkative.'_

The Demon Lord looked back at his men, "Move it!" Following his orders, they walked the prisoner over to the gathered villagers, urging him on as he wasn't moving as fast as they would have liked, "This is the scoundrel who set fire to your village, go ahead and kill him or do whatever you like to him."

Kagome felt her blood run cold at his callous words, "Now hold on a second Gwendal, while I agree that the people responsible should be punished, you shouldn't be encouraging the villagers to take his life!" She leaped off the ledge and rushed over to stand between the villagers and the man, "Killing him isn't going to solve anything!"

A small smirk slid onto Gwendals face, "I heard about what happened earlier in the first aid station."

The ravenette's eyes narrowed on the smirking Lord, "Is that supposed to sway me? Because if it is then you're sorely mistaken. Besides, how is what they did any different than what you're doing now! Killing him will only add one more body to the pile, hasn't enough blood been shed in this pointless conflict!?"

"Shut you're mouth you foreigner! While you claim that you'll accept the position of Queen of this country you don't understand what that entails! I've been responsible for protecting the Great Demon Kingdom! I don't know about your country, but we do things differently here. We have our own way of conducting business."

Kagome stood tall, her head held high, "Then I'm going to change the way that the Demon tribe conducts 'business', there are better ways than war to gain peace."

At that moment some of the houses from the village collapsed, causing the inferno to rise higher. Taking advantage of the distraction, the prisoner broke free from the guards and launched himself at Kagome, attempting to tackle her to the ground. His attempt was unsuccessful as she simply stepped to the right and the man fell to the ground stunned. His fist clenched down harder on the shard of glass that had been previously hidden in his hand and he growled in pain as the shard cut deeply into his flesh making him bleed, _'D-damnit… how did she dodge me?! She wasn't even looking!'_

The ravenette stared down at her attacker blankly, _'Sesshomaru would have my hide if I had been taken down that easily.'_ "It's probably not the brightest idea to attack the one person who is standing between you and a death sentence, you know?"

The man grit his teeth as he stood and launched once more at the girl, bloody shard in hand, "SHUT UP!" What happened next caught even Kagome by surprise, from out of the bushes a small blonde haired boy charged at the man and tackled his legs causing the man to cry out as he fell back, the makeshift knife finally falling from his hand.

Kagome gasped in surprise and rushed over to the boy, quickly checking him over as the guards recaptured the man. Placing her hand gently under his head she carefully lifted it up to check underneath, her eyes widening as a she caught sight of the small blood covered rock. Her head shot up, her eyes locking onto one of the soldiers she could see from over Conrad's (who was kneeling across from her, on the other side of the boy) shoulder, "Go get Gisela, now!"

The soldier's posture straightened and he bowed his head before turning and rushing to retrieve the medic as his Queen commanded.

"Your Majesty…" Kagome looked down to see the boy's light brown eyes open as he smiled up at her, "Your Majesty."

She gently smiled down at him, "Shush… you don't need to call me that."

"But you're the Queen aren't you? And you're going to watch over us. You'll protect us from now on, won't you?"

Turning from where he was watching the soldiers escort the prisoner away, Wolfram felt breathless at the sheer warmth radiating from Kagome's person as she gazed down softly at the boy, light tears filled her eyes and she said the words that would forever seal her fate to the Great Demon Kingdom, "Yes, I promise you I will."

"And you're gonna teach me baseball aren't you? I really like it, Mr. Conrad plays catch with me."

The young Queen looked up and met the eyes of her godfather in surprise. Conrad said nothing, his smile warm as he gave a single nod. The same warmth from a few days ago filled Kagome as her magic awakened once more. Turning her face to the sky and the young Queen smiled serenely as her tears trailed down her cheeks and the sky darkened. Rain fell from above washing over everyone and putting out the fire in the village.

xxXXxxXXXxxXXxx

The sound of fireworks exploding carried through the air as the bell set above the castle rang in celebration of this momentous day, the Coronation of Queen Kagome Yuuri Shibuya.

Soldiers and Nobles were lined up along the edges of the carpet in the grand hall, Gwendal and Wolfram among them while their mother stood donning a scarlet dress at the top of the stairs at the end of the room, ready to pass on her title to her adorable successor.

With a royal blue shawl that was fastened with a large red jewel drapped around her shoulders the young ravenette walked forward, her head held high as she made her way to the indoor waterfall at the back of the room where she would be crowned Queen, Conrad on her right and Gunter on her left.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Conrad and Gunter stopped before them and Kagome continued up the stone steps alone. Soon enough she was standing before the rushng water and paused to take in the sight of the glittering cascade, _'This is it, once again I've been ripped away from everything I know to take on a role that plays a vital part in a world's future. Last time I was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and now...'_

Cecillia noticing the slight tension that had settled in the young ravenette's shoulders smiled gently and whispered, "Now relax sweetie, all you have to do is reach out and place your hand in the water for the coronation to be official. Easy right?"

Forcing herself to relax Kagome nodded at the blonde's words, "Right." With that she took the last few steps towards the waterfall and steeling her resolve, reached out and placed her hand in the cascading water, _'And now I take my first step in my new role as the Demon Queen.'_


End file.
